childhood
by tarinapple
Summary: ... ini adalah situasi kecil hasil renungan hujan, konversasi ringan, dan pengakuan. Pengakuan bahwa mereka hanyalah anak kecil, yang berharap untuk bisa berlari. [ canon setting, CONTAIN SPOILER.]


**HUJAN**.

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka secara perlahan, menatap penuh arti air yang beriak dalam genangan di atas tanah basah pula yang jatuh dari langit tanpa peringatan. Jatuh, terus jatuh hingga kini bunyinya yang semakin nyaring masuk ke telinga. Yang tadinya berisik karena suara gaduh pengawal kini berisik karena kenangan—

"_Nona Lili, saya mohon untuk segera masuk ke dalam!"_

_Gadis kecil itu membentuk berekspresi angkuh sebelum berkacak pinggang. Ia memeletkan lidah, lalu berseru riang, "Tidak mauuu!"_

"_Lili!" _

_Suara tugas itu menyela tawanya yang baru melantun. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Ayahnya berdiri tegap dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat. Menyadarinya, Lili segera saja cemberut, kakinya bergerak menendang bebatuan seraya menyeret langkah masuk ke dalam Istana. _

"_Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil."_

…_oke? Lili hanya mampu memberi kedutan pada alisnya dan memandangi Ayahnya dengan kesal sebelum berjalan dengan langkah tidak ikhlas, melewati Ayahnya. _

"_Aku 'kan memang anak kecil!" pekiknya saat Lili kira jarak antar Ayah dan dirinya sudah cukup jauh. _

_Lili kira. _

"Aku memang anak kecil," Lili menghela napas. Helaian rambut hitam kebiruannya bergerak mengikuti arah angin, tangannya bergerak menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga tetapi—

Ada tangan lain yang melakukan itu, orang itu tepat berada di belakangnya. Jemari lembutnya menyentuh pipi, Lili menolak untuk menoleh dan tangan itu menjauhinya.

"Yang Mulia, kau—"

Soo-won tertawa kecil, ia memosisikan diri duduk di seberang gadis yang tengah cemberut itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengejutkan Nona Lili."

"Sebenarnya saya sudah menyadari keberadaan Anda, Yang Mulia. Lima menit berdiri di dekat pilar, apa kaki Anda tidak pegal?"

Soo-won menggeleng. "Aku sedang mengamati. Lagipula Nona Lili, kenapa tiba-tiba formal begitu?"

Lili yang sedari tadi bertopang dagu, mendengus, "Hah, aku trauma karena terakhir kali aku bicara _sedikit kasar_ dan pura-pura mencekikmu, aku nyaris kehilangan nyawa."

Yang Mulia Raja itu kembali tertawa. Tawanya mengundang kekesalan Lili, sebenarnya, tetapi gadis itu tetap diam. Berhadapan dengan Soo-won membuatnya cukup terlatih untuk tetap stabil dalam emosi. Padahal Lili cukup meledak-ledak, sebelumnya, Ayura dan Tetora berpikiran sama.

"Tolong maafkanlah. Mereka hanya bersikap waspada."

"Dan aku hanya bersikap biasa," Lili membalas, dan Soo-won tersenyum. Membuat Lili berdeham dan menyadari sesuatu, "Jadi ada apa Yang Mulia Soo-won datang ke mari?"

Tampak ekspresi Soo-won sedikit berubah, tetapi tidak sampai sedetik ia kembali tersenyum. Lili memasang ekspresi menantang ketika pemuda itu berkata, "Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

"Jarang-jarang kau menemuiku."

"Karena biasanya kau yang menemuiku, Nona Lili," kata Soo-won, namun meralatnya, "yang mengusikku."

"Anda tidak terlihat keberatan."

"Maka dari itu aku heran kau tidak menemuiku hari ini meski tahu aku ada di Istana," Soo-won sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, cemberut. "padahal Nona Lili tidak perlu sungkan untuk mengusikku, dan tahu persis kalau aku tidak keberatan."

Ketika Lili mencoba mengusik Soo-won seperti biasanya, ia melihat pemuda itu terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Yona. Iya, Yona. Putri Kebanggaan Kouka itu baru saja menjalin kerja sama serius dengan Kerajaan demi mendapat tempat yang layak untuk Para Naga. Yona yang belum sempat Lili ajak bicara panjang lebar.

Padahal biasanya Lili tidak bisa menahan diri jika berada di dekat gadis itu, mereka akan bercerita—tentang apa saja. Yona pun sama, ia sangat aktif kalau sudah berbicara dengan Lili. Tetapi kali ini … berbeda.

Yona tidak seekspresif biasanya. Gadis itu lebih banyak diam, dan mungkin terlibat konflik batin yang cukup serius. Ah, bukan mungkin lagi. Itu sudah pasti. Bagi Yona, tempat ini adalah tempat kelahirannya—sekaligus tempat di mana semuanya … hancur. Lili mungkin tak akan pernah memahami bagaimana rasanya, ia tidak mungkin berkata dengan mudah kalimat-kalimat seperti, 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Jadi ia hanya bisa memeluk Yona dan berkata,

"_Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu, tolong katakan dan percayakan padaku! Aku pasti akan membantumu!"_

Dan melihat Yona dan Soo-won terlibat pembicaraan serius, membuatnya merasa … apa, ya, tidak berguna? Itu terlalu kasar. Maksud Lili adalah … bisakah … bisakah Lili tahu permasalahannya? Bisakah Yona membagi sedikit permasalahan itu padanya? Lili ingin membantu, Lili ingin tahu, Lili ingin berguna, tetapi yang semua orang katakan adalah—

"_Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja!"_

Bahkan Soo-won pun. Lili kira Soo-won lunak padanya, Lili kira Soo-won akan berhenti tersenyum dan mengeluh padanya, Lili kira Soo-won percaya padanya, Lili kira ia sudah cukup kuat, Lili kira … Lili kira—

—Lili kira ia bisa berguna.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Soo-won menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tiba-tiba sekali, ya. Yah, memang tipikal Nona Lili sih."

Lili tidak terlihat senang. "Aku rindu Ayah, boleh aku pulang?"

Jika ini Soo-won, Lili yakin pemuda itu pasti akan tersenyum dan berkata, _'akan kusiapkan kereta untukmu. Nikmati waktumu, sampaikan salamku pada Jenderal Joon-Gi'_.

Soo-won walau terkejut, ia tidak punya kewajiban untuk mempertanyakan keputusan Lili untuk pulang. Untuk apa? Soo-won sejujurnya cukup kerepotan dengan keingintahuan Lili dan mulutnya yang tidak punya filter sama sekali. Akan lebih baik kalau gadis itu kembali ke rumahnya. Akan lebih baik kalau—

"Mengapa kau ingin pulang?"

Soo-won nyaris meralat ujarannya, tetapi ia tetap pada wibawanya, tersenyum penuh sebelum menyambung, "Aku pikir kau nyaman di Istana, dan sekarang juga ada Putri Yona—ia temanmu bukan?"

"Aku hanya rindu Ayah," kata Lili, menahan gejolak dalam dirinya untuk berteriak tepat di hadapan Soo-won, tepat di wajahnya.

"Jenderal Joon-Gi baru saja kembali dua hari lalu," Soo-won terlihat berpikir, ekspresinya membuat Lili gatal untuk merobek wajahnya. "ternyata Nona Lili sangat mencintai Ayahnya!"

_Gila, itu hinaan atau pujian?_ Lili memutar mata sebelum menghembuskan napas keras. "Aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu hujan di rumahku."

"Sekarang,'kan hujan?" Nah, bahkan Soo-won tidak mengerti kenapa ia bicara. Pemuda itu akhirnya tetap tersenyum kendati tengah melawan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Di rumah aku bisa main hujan-hujanan, Ayah tidak akan melarangku," Lili mengarang alasan, sekarang wajahnya betulan merah. _Ayah akan memarahiku! Yang benar saja! Mengapa Raja ini bisa begitu keras kepala?_ "ia bahkan menyertaiku!"

_LILI BODOH, APA YANG BARUSAN KAUKATAKAN?!_ Ia segera meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Raja dan berusaha meralat ujarannya pada pemuda yang kaget itu. "Y-y-yang tadi kukatakan adalah rahasia! Jangan pernah bayangkan Seorang Jenderal Joon-Gi hujan-hujanan demi putrinya! Itu sangat konyol, Ayah tidak akan memaafkanku," Lili menarik napas, menepuk pundak Soo-won. "karena membocorkan rahasia semacam ini."

"Pfft—"

Soo-won tertawa, lumayan keras. Membuat beberapa penjaga yang berteduh menoleh, dan Lili spontan menurunkan tangan dari pundak raja. Ia berpura-pura marah dan beranjak dari duduknya, menuju pilar.

Lili menatap sepatunya yang terkena percikan air hujan, ia mengulurkan tangannya demi mendapat tetesan air. Gadis itu menarik napas sebelum memindahkan tangan itu ke dadanya.

_Jantungku … —tidak. Tidak ada jalan untuk itu, tidak ada. Tidak akan pernah ada._

_Aku tidak boleh—_

"Harusnya kau lihat ekspresimu tadi, Nona Lili."

Lili menoleh, pipinya terasa panas jadi ia segera memalingkan muka. "Aku baru tahu Yang Mulia bisa berkata seperti itu."

"Tentu saja aku bisa," kata Soo-won. "kau mengutarakan rahasia paling penting Jenderal Joon-Gi, aku apresiasi itu."

"Ayahku akan membunuhku jika ia tahu_,"—jika ia tahu aku mengarang sejauh ini demi menyelamatkan wajahku di hadapan Paduka Raja_, _hahaha_. Dalam benaknya, Lili menertawa nasibnya untuk memaksa Soo-won tutup mulut masalah ini.

"Lagipula Jenderal Joon-Gi terlihat sangat menyayangimu. Sudah kuduga ia akan melakukan hal seperti itu untuk putrinya,"

Saat itu Lili merasakan sesuatu menghantam dadanya. Raut wajah Soo-won … terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Lili tidak mampu menatapnya lebih lama lagi.

"Seorang Ayah yang sangat menyayangi putrinya, aku sudah melihat dua yang seperti itu. Dan mungkin … akan bertambah."

Lili tidak tahu darimana keberanian itu berasal, dan ia ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya yang mengenggam tangan Soo-won dengan kurang ajarnya dan berkata dengan lantang,

"Karena aku tidak bisa hujan-hujanan dengan Ayah, kau … kau harus menggantikannya, Yang Mulia Raja!"

_Aku tidak tahan melihat ekspresi itu._ Lili menarik tangan itu, keluar dari perlindungan atap, melangkah di atas genangan air dengan penuh keraguan sekaligus penuh keyakinan. _Kau membuat dirimu kelihatan tidak berdosa, aku tidak suka itu. _Lili membawa mereka ke ruang yang lebih lapang, semua orang menatap mereka. Lili tidak peduli. _Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati siapapun, tidak sepertimu, aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Yona_.

_Karenanya, tidak boleh ada jalan untuk perasaan ini untukmu. _

"Maukah Anda menemani saya menikmati hujan sore ini, Yang Mulia Soo-won?"

Soo-won masih dalam keterkejutannya, namun perlahan membalas genggaman Lili. Senyum lembut terulas, lengkap dengan semburat merah sangat tipis di sebelah pipinya.

"Aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu, Nona Lili."

Lili tersenyum sepanjang mereka berjalan mengelilingi ruang terbuka Istana. Sesekali gadis itu melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlarian. Tetapi sesuatu yang Soo-won tidak mengerti adalah Lili kembali mengaitkan tangan mereka, membawanya berkeliling lagi.

Ketika gejolak itu muncul, Soo-won tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggenggam lebih kuat tangan itu hingga langkah Lili terhenti.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

Soo-won terlihat gamang, tetapi ia tetap memaksakan senyum. "Nona Lili sungguh seperti anak kecil."

Lili, tak disangka, tersenyum lembut membalasnya. "Yang Mulia juga seperti anak kecil."

"Aku?" Soo-won menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "mengapa?"

"Karena tidak ada orang dewasa yang mau diajak hujan-hujanan bukan?"

"Ah …" Soo-won tanpa sadar menyentuh pucuk kepala gadis di hadapannya. "aku tidak mau lagi."

_Aku tidak mau lagi jadi anak kecil_, Soo-won mengerling ke atas—mendapati Hak sedang mengamatinya dengan wajah bosan. Pemuda itu menopang dagu dan Soo-won hanya mampu membatu. _Aku tidak mau menjadi anak kecil, memiliki memori anak kecil hanya melemahkan saja._ Soo-won mengabaikan Hak, ia beralih pada Lili yang terdiam.

Tangannya turun dari pucuk kepala secara perlahan ke pipi sang gadis. Menyentuhnya, membuat netra gadis itu berhadapan langsung dengannya.

_Aku tidak mau lagi terlibat perasaan merepotkan._ Soo-won tidak lagi tersenyum. Ekspresinya keras. Seolah menahan sesuatu. _Terlebih pada gadis merepotkan sepertimu. _

"Yang Mulia…?"

Praktis tangan itu terlepas. "Ah, maafkan aku. Itu tidak disengaja," Soo-won melepaskan pula genggamannya pada tangan Lili, menyibak rambutnya yang mulai basah sebelum tersenyum. "Ayo kita kembali atau kita akan mendapat masalah."

Soo-won berbalik terlebih dahulu, tetapi ada sesuatu—mengejutkan sekali. Menabraknya dari belakang. Itu Lili, memeluknya, tangannya melingkari pinggang Sang Raja. Erat sekali.

Belum sepuluh detik, tetapi pelukan itu terlepas.

"Nona Lili?"

Lili berjalan melewatinya dua langkah sebelum berbalik dengan senyuman. "Ah, maafkan aku, itu tidak disengaja."

Soo-won terpana sebelum mendengus. Ia berjalan melewati Lili seraya sekilas menepuk pucuk kepalanya. "Nona Lili memang kekanakan sekali."

Lili berjalan di belakangnya. "Soo-won juga."

Soo-won memelankan langkah, membuat Lili kini sejajar dengannya.

"Soo-won, ya …"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Lili, yah kenapa pula panggilan 'Nona Lili' terbawa sampai sekarang, kau bukan pengawalku lagi," Lili tertawa kecil. "Kita anak kecil, ingat?"

"Baiklah, Lili, kau tidak jadi pulang,'kan?"

"… tidak jadi,

"Aku suka jadi anak kecil bersamamu."

Soo-won tersenyum kecil, ia menghampiri pelayan yang membawa handuk. _Sudah disiapkan rupanya, semua orang sudah melihat, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan ini sekarang?_ Soo-won menahan helaan napasnya sembari berkata,

"Senang bisa membuat Lili senang."

Lili menyeringai, mengambil handuk lainnya dan membalas, "Senang bisa membuat keributan lainnya, ya, Soo-won."

"Kau memang kekanakan."

.

.

.

.

* * *

[ _hanya anak kecil yang akan membalas dendam untuk hal-hal kecil._

_hanya anak kecil yang melarikan diri ketika dipaksa berkata jujur._

_hanya anak kecil yang berbuat untuk kepentingan pribadi._

_Hanya anak kecil._

_Atau begitulah pikiranku,_

… _dan pikiran Soo-won, mungkin?_ ]

* * *

**childhood**

© tarinapple | 2019

**SELESAI**

* * *

**AKATSUKI NO YONA © Mizuho Kusanagi**

* * *

**thank you for reading and please leave some review for this fic so that I'll know anyone who relate to this ship, so we can fangirling together yeyeyeyeye—WHAT.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**sedikit bacot**

saya nulis ngalir aja kayak pancoran dan di kepala saya eksekusinya bewww mateng banget dan kayak elegan gitu sampe saya be like; gile asoy banget tulisanku. ehh—ternyata tidak sesuai ekspetasi, endingnya sbnrnya bukan itu but how can I fix what I finally done, it'll become weird so this is what can I do. hope you like.

also bagi yang ga baca manga mungkin bisa cari di Internet atau dm saya di twitter/ wattpad, username ada di bio. daan buat saya tahu kamu membaca ini, yaaa! agar saya tahu ada manusia lain yang ngeship ini atau suka soowon, oh not literally like but at least not hate him:)

have a peaceful night, guys:))


End file.
